


Un único  alma

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Después  de que clint  vuelve  a su vida normal  en la granja junto a su familia. Se da cuenta  de que hay algo  anormal  con su estado. Ahora puede ver cosas que nunca están, visiones. Y futuros  donde aún  esta viva natasha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Soy de ship's crack. Y espero crecer como escritora. Espero que les guste.

Todo finalizó, la muerte. El dolor, todo se habia ido ahora. La esperanza renovada, y las vista de una nueva vida se alzaba. Algo equivalente a un nuevo principio. Pero, aún con todo el daño, y los sacrificios que se había dado en el camino. Aún con eso, el se sentía insatisfecho. Asolado por la verdad continúa de su sola existencia. El seguía en pie, gracias a la intervención de más de una persona. 

El lo sabía, y aun con eso podría estar ahora con su ya reaparecida familia. La lucha terminó, dejando lagrimas en los ojos de los sobrevivientes, aquellos que seguirían ante todo.   
Clint se lo proponía, en verdad lo hacía. Mirando cada nuevo amanecer las caras de sus amados hijos. La sonrisa que en Laura se formaba al verlo en ya una etapa de senectud. Mientras ellos no estaban pasaron 5 años. Tan dolorosos de principio a fin, que ya la sangre derramada le hacía las cuentas a su locura transitoria. 

Y, lo más hondo de todo. La carencia de la mejor amiga en el mundo. Natasha lo había salvado. Si es que así se quería ver, el disfrutaba de esa nueva oportunidad. Pero el resentimiento de la pérdida seguía latiendo en su alma y corazón. Su vida siempre fue complicada, pero ahora se le hacía todo mucho peor. 

─ Cariño. Estás muy distraído. ─ La voz de Laura. Su amada mujer, resonó con tanto contundencia. Que por un escaso momento se olvidó de sus vagos pensamientos iracundos. 

No hace mucho que había luchado por esto, lo que ahora genia justo en frente hablándole. Tomando su mano para dejar el calido beso, que le indicaba que estaba en la realidad. En la única que había elegido. 

─ Papá, la comida se enfría. ─ cooper hacia ahora presencia. Posando los ojos sobre el plato todavía repleto de su padre. Aquel, que por razones que ahora a toda la familia le eran desconocidas. Carecía de interés muy de repente por todo a su alrededor. Hasta ellos mismos le dejó de hablar como antes. 

Atenido por una extraña fuerza que el chico no podía describir con simples palabras. 

─ Es por el "Blip". ¿Verdad? ─   
Era claro que, ahora que aquel termino circundaba mediáticamente todo el mundo. Clint solo lo conocía como el "día" quizás algo simple y vulgar de nombrarlo. Pero era lo único que lograba retornarlo a la extraña sensación de desesperación y soledad. 

Aquella vez, en dónde lo perdió todo. Y gana nada. 

─No, no... Eso. ─ Se relamio los labios confuso. Y prosiguió con una voz más apagada. 

─ Pasó hace 5 años. ─   
Por mera inercia, o tal vez un instinto de ira muy reprimido. Golpeó la mesa, asustando entre todos a Lila. La dulce niña de sus ojos, a quién habia extrañado con tanto impotencia poe ese largo tiempo. 

Todos se exaltaron, era anormal ver al padre de familia tan... Sentido por algo que nadie salvo el mismo había sentido en carne propia. Nadie de ahí lo entendía, nadie se imaginaria a cuantos tuvo que matar para sentir tan siquiera un minúsculo vestigio de alivio. Ok  
• ────── ✾ ────── •


	2. Capítulo  2.

Los árboles danzaban con el viento, las hojas se desprendían con ímpetu. Y clint, solo se perdía entre la vista. El atardecer era enternecedor, su corazón palpitaba descontrolado. 

«Estuvo bien lo que hiciste.» La pregunta apareció en el contorno de sus labios. El reflejo de su desconcierto era latente. Ahora las dudas salían afluente, como si el recuerdo de natasha no se fuera. Tenía que dejarla ir, pero era complicado. Difícil, un amigo nunca se olvida. Más uno tan cercano como lo fue ella. Quería hablarle ahora mismo. 

Decirle que habia valido su sacrificio. Que todo marcharía mejor de ahora en adelante. Aún con las bajas, el quería decirle que su desicion fue la adecuada.   
Y se estremeció, por qué ya no volvería a ser capaz de mirarla. Mucho menos encontrar real alivio sobre la tierra.

¿Había solución? Todo era claro desde el punto científico. Los hechos no se corregían. Servían a forma de aprendizaje. "¡Ahg!" entonces que demonios haría. 

Y entre aquella lucidez revuelta se halo de los la alta caballera rapada. Buscando remover los nervios. La luz por su contrario, se torno refulgante. Tan estrepitosamente brillosa que a cualquiera podría cegar. Como la emitida por el sol. Sí, y cuando lo notó. Intentó correr, pero nada... O eso pensó. 

─ ¡Que!─ grito, ahogado por tantos sentimientos contrarios. Cada uno más asfixiante que el contrario, que inclusive llegó a considerar la idea de que su cordura había sido arrastrada con "El snap" hace cinco años. 

─ Todo esta bien clint. ─   
Y, lo peor de todo fue la voz. Aquella que sonaba detrás suyo. Tan nítida que pudo contener la curiosidad de enfrentarla. 

─Natasha. ¿Pero como? Que... ─   
La imagen no era clara, no como la voz. Pero era la indicada, era justo aquel dejó sereno de la agente rusa. Era ella, no había duda. Pero... El atuendo no era el que recordaba de su último momento juntos. No, era como la recordaba hace ya mucho más. Mucho pasó, y sin embargo nunca perdería noción de su primer encuentro. 

─ Si supones que te has vuelto loco. Debería noquearte por ser un tonto iluso. ─ El reflejo que le era mostrado a clint era contundente. Era irreal, aunque cada característica fuera similar a la verdadero. Y, se replanteó las ideas al respecto.   
O bien, la figura le mentía y estaba en un estado lleno de locura demencial. O, era ella en carne propia, viva y con un sentido de humor tan único como le recordaba. 

─ Soy real por qué así lo has querido tú. ─ contestó antes de que el mismo pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar. Y, seguía sin entender. Era fácil suponer que estaba metido en un apuro. 

─ Yo... ─ sollozo enternecido. 

─ Te vi caer... Te vi muerta en el fondo del precipicio. ¿Como? ¡Como!─ 

Clint se sentía débil, quería caer y apoyarse sobre sus frágiles rodillas. Eso era demasiado, inlcuso para un agente tan calificado como el. Podía soportar torturas, dolor y sufrimiento externo. Pero el hecho de que algo, o alguien estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos ya se tornaba vil y cruel. 

La figura no comentó, le miro tristona y con una cara de negación. Pero en el fondo se sentía en paz, y eso nadie se lo podía cuestionar. Dio todo por un amigo, el único que le dio el mundo entero, era su agradecimiento. Ya no tenia nada más que decir. 

─Me siento extraño sin estar a tu lado. ─ confesó antes de regresar al entrono que tanto anhelaba. El fondo de tonalidades amarillas desaparecía, y el bosque frente a su granja se alzaba febril sobre sus narices. Seguir estando en el justo momento en que se fue... Nada extraño habia pasado. ─ Se dijo con melancolía y picor sobre el contorno de los ojos. Todo fue una ilusión. ─ insistió consternado.

─No lo entiendo ─ su cerebro recarburo, buscando pistas. Indicios sobre su actual condición, y no física. Si no mental, podía ser algo malo si no lo trataba. Y es que, ya era la tercera vez que esto le pasaba. 

Podía ver momentos, personas y visiones. Cosas que antes nunca pasó, pero que ahora debía soportar con sigilo. Su esposa no lo comprendería, sus amigos podrían creerlo. Pero no debía molestarlos, cada uno ahora mismo seguía con un rumbo ya destinado. A quién consultaría, a un ¿Mago? ─ Río con solo pensarlo. Pero aceptó que no solo era una plausible posibilidad. Si no que ahora si conocía a uno de verdad. ─ 

─ Strange. ─   
Musito quedito, considerando una ayuda como esa. Era ¿Exagerado? Bueno, y aunque lo fuera. Debía consultar con un experto.   
• ────── ✾ ────── •


	3. Capítulo  3

El hechicero contemplaba la ciudad, desde una proyección astral muy biek planificada. Hacía tiempo que no se atrevía a recordar a ancestral, no por melancolía, si no como una autosuperacion sobre su pasado. Ya nunca sería el mismo de antes, por ende era mucho más sagaz. Más prudente y menos arrogante, sí. Tenía inquietud, de saber que al final su plan sirvió. Pero no como lo imagino, lo ideo y proyecto. Un enorme riesgo de dividir las acciones por separada. El mismo lo supo desde la primera instancia, desde el último suspiro que dio antes de desvanecerse junto a medio mundo...   
Así no tenían que salir las cosas, nadie más tenia que morir. 

«Pero que... » Se dijo desganado, súbito sobre lo que el otro hacía. ¿En que cabeza entraba esa realización tan errónea? Pues al parecer tony Stark tenía más de suicida de lo que todos pudieron creyer. El no esperaba eso, es más. No espero ni siquiera la llegada de thanos desde una primera instancia. Pero ahí estaban... 

Revueltos en aquel mundo que emergieron en miseria y desconsuelo. Pues, el mismo. Atrapado en el limbo de la irrealidad lo sintió, lo percibió. No murieron con el chasquido... 

"Crack" el sonido sordo de un objeto cayendo lo alertó en demasia, dejando de lado su meditación sobre los recientes asuntos. Sobre la culpa indirecta que percibía. Por todo y por la nada que había causado. 

─ Quién es. ─ pregunto tranquilo. Pensando que podría ser wong. Incluso cualquier otra visita no prevista. Un aprendiz en busca de consulta. Quizás...  
Pero frente a la puerta no se postró lo que esperaba, en su lugar la silueta uniforme de un hombre se contorneada. 

Dejando un rastro de aspereza, podría jurar que ya lo había visto con anterioridad. En alguna reunión, y plausiblemente se indujo en hacer un reconocimiento minucioso. 

─ Stephen Vincet strange. ─ La figura le nombró con voz apagada. Aún en plena luz el rostro no se mostró en totalidad. Pero la voz, parecía escasamente conocida, bueno. En realidad nada del otro le era identificable, pero si servía de algo. Se alegró en demasia de que las intenciones no representarán una amenaza.   
No estaba de humor, y para acabarla. Estaba tan ocupado que apenas si le entraba el alma con plenitud al cuerpo. 

─ El mismo. Que se le ofrece. ─   
Y, sin traer puesta la capa de levitación. Se acercó a paso lento, firme pero inseguro en su andar. Después de todo, después de la batalla ya nada le era tan fácil de conservar. Él no pidió que aquel hombre se muriera, ante un poder que por obvias razones nunca podría controlar. 

─ Tengo ciertos problemas... Que, siendo francos parecen demasiados anormales. Quizás, y me atrevo a decir que llegan a ser casi mágicos ─ y en lo último se escuchó un dejo de preocupación, que haría el si. No podía ¿ayudar? Si no tenía ni la menor idea la cosa con la que podría tratar, si eso era verdad. 

Y suspiró, por que desde un principio. Le pareció. Una: muy sospechoso que alguien ajeno a las aprendices de magia supieran de su ubicación. Y dos, aquel desesperado hombre parecía tener razones de sobra para reflejarse consternado. ─ Bien, que le parece. Sentarse, y explicarme a detalle su inquietud. ─ propuso trémulo, con las manos nerviosas, temblando con ímpetu sobre la superficie de un viejo libro que por mera casualidad no había soltado desde yace varios días. 

Clint, sin embargo. No se lo tomó con calma. En verdad anhelaba hacer parar aquel viraje en su vida donde nada le regresaba a comodidad. Y es que ciertamente pensó en su momento que sería difícil. Y más que eso, complicado.   
Como daría con el. ¿como saber dónde se alojaba el hechicero supremo? ¿Cómo dar con él? Bueno, todo y eso más le fue contestado por la extraña fuerza que le acechaba. Dándole pistas claras, migajas de un camino amarillo por donde pisar. 

Ahora, justo ahora todo quedaba a disposición de su propia voluntad. 

─ Antes. Quería verificar que fuera Strange. Creía, haberlo visto en el funeral. Pero es extraño dar tan rápido con una persona con la que nunca has hablado. ─ confess, con el rostro hecho un desastre. En realidad, algo le aseguraba que era el ser que más buscaba. Pero, por otro lado y temiendo lo peor. Suponía que la locura y poca cordura se burlaban a carcajadas de sus creativas crisis de identidad. 

─ Lo soy. ─ proclamó, con las brazos ciertamente cruzados. Y una mirada inquisitiva tan penetrante. Que a clint no le quedó más remedio que sentarse. Mirar hacia el frente y esbozar con sumos nervios. 

─ Creo. Que una parte de mí aún conserva una gema... ─ 

• ────── ✾ ──────


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Que! ¿Había escuchado bien? El tema de las gemas era delicado y al sujeto que tenía frente le era muy fácil hablar como si nada sobre el asunto. ¿Que acaso no había estado en la batalla? Aquellas gemas habían tenido destino cruel. Mejor dicho, cruel final para quien se atrevió a terminar con la vida del titán. 

─ Imposible. ─ strange era escéptico, siempre estaría en contra de la propia naturaleza metódica que tanto trabajo le había costado quitarse de encima. ¡No lo podía creer! Pero, todo lo que el mismo manipulaba era místico. Extraño y lleno de maravilla inexplicable. ¿Ahora como se contradecía en no creer en tan alocada teoría? Y, mirando los ojos cansados del rubio. Una lucidez inmediata atreveso su mente. ¿Y si? ¿Clint tenía traumas posteriores a la batalla?

Era, clínicamente muy compresible. Aquel hombre, ¡Aquel pobre hombre! No tenía que ser telepata para adivinar que había sido de los sobrevivientes del chasquido. «¡Pobre clint — pensó con ímpetu.»

─ Le digo... ¡Que es verdad!─ No, definitivamente no estaba loco. Nunca lo estaría, y ya había consumado su negación. Meses atrás podría ver en los espejos su ceño cansado, preocupado y desvelado. Pero no era eso, había tomado pastillas para dormir. Para no ver secuelas de la pelea en vormir. Siendo contrario a lo que quería. Seguía mirando la cara de natasha en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos. El dolor de su separación, la culpa que ahora tenía que cargar. 

«¡No! No quiero aceptarlo. — El ánimo, decaído ante la oposición del experto en lo anormal. Le dejo ingrato, desesperado. »

Strange suspiro, parecía recordar los días cuando aun tenía pacientes. La neurología era complicada, más si después de cada operación tenía que ir a observar a quienes había salvado. Lo odiaba, pero la recompensa siempre le había servido como incentivo. Ahora, eso no aplicaba. Pero en cambio habia paciencia dentro de sí. 

─ Es difícil de creer. Pero, como puede asegurar que eso es verdad─ preguntó, con un dejo amargo. En realidad analizaba las variables. Posibilidades remotas a su plan principal. Ahora podía asegurar que aquel grandioso plan era un fiasco total. Lo admitía con insatisfacción. «No había otra manera. —Le dijo a tony antes de sentir como su existencia se extinguía.» Y ahora veía que era cierto, habia estado acorralado. El día no le favoreció aquel instante en que todo cambió. 

─ Es... Como una corazonada. Pero más que eso, a veces tengo visiones. Cosas inexplicables pasan a mí alrededor. ─ Si alguna ocasión se mostró débil y lleno de humillación. Aquel febril deplaye de sentimientos le hacían sentir avergonzado. Nunca creyó volver al trabajo del que tanto escapó poe años. Pero ahí eataba, intentando describir un estado intangible. 

«Muchas cosas son difíciles de explicar. —En definitiva. Siendo doctor podía asegurar que tenía un verdadero loco sentado ahí. Pero no... »

─ Podrían ser síntomas patológicos   
... Pero, usted no me ha buscando por saber que antes era doctor. ─ aclarándose la garganta, extendió la mano para llamar a su capa. Aquella que, desde la batalla con thanos venía recuperando su vitalidad. Había sido rasgada y ya no era como antes. Pero, la alegría de tenerla ahí era grata. 

─ Ni siquiera lo sabía. Solo recuerdo su presencia en el frente con grandes dotes mágicos. Por eso... ─ Se corto, atontado por los recuerdos afluentes. El no había hecho nada. Nada más quw correr por su vida, cargando el Guantelete. Con una sentimiento de aspereza... 

─ Ya entiendo. Aquellas ocasión. Yo me precipite a llegar a tiempo. ─ «Ya no podía fallar. — El dolor incoloro le llegaba nuevamente. »

Y ambos se vieron, uno con fuertes tonalidades azules brotando en arrepentimiento. Y el otro con las iris dilatadas por el temor de que todo eso volviera. 

─ Solo... Solo quiero que se detenga. ─ agachó la cabeza, no por pena. Era claro que el otro o lo comprendía o le tomaba cómo lunático. Pero, ya no podía vivir como antes, ni teniendo de vuelta lo quw tanto habia buscado. Lo que tanto habia anhelado, la familia que se desvaneció en un cerrar de ojos. Ya no era lo mismo, jamás lo sería. El daño era irreparable, pero se había empañado. Habia matado, y nunca significó nada... «Que estúpido he sido. —Thanos tenía razón. Era inevitable, no la presencia que el significaba. Si no el cruel destino que todos evitaban. »

─ Podría examinarlo. Quizás una semana aquí, y si denotó algo raro en su... Comportamiento, me aseguraré de detenerlo. ─ Lo que proponía era alocado, o quizás. Indecoroso, era casi como un ermitaño para acceder tan fácil a tener compañía en el santuario. ¿Que diría wong al enterarse? ¿Que pensarían los aprendices si lo hallaban con un hombre de dudosa procedencia? —Bueno, eso lo arreglo después. —

─ Esta... ¿Bien? ─ ahora era el quién mandaba. Era un especialista, para eso se habia titulado. Ahora tendría que tratarlo como a un dulce paciente. 

─ Sí. Si no es molestia para usted. ─ Para clint era fácil adaptarse, sobrevivir hasta en el clima más árido. Pero ahí, habia algo que implicaba una observación minuciosa y constante. ¿Y si? Strange hallaba algo que no podría ayudarle a su diagnóstico. Su pasado era aterrador, era imperioso que ya nadie más se enterara de todo lo malo que pasó de niño. Pero bueno, si ya habia llegado hasta ahí. ¿Por qué arrepentirse? No, el nunca fue cobarde. Aceptaría aunque el otro le pidiera desnudarse para revisar con sigilo cada parte de su cicatrizado cuerpo. 

─ Para nada, solo debo preparar algunas cosas. Arreglar un cuarto y pensar a fondo cualquier factor externo que podría afectarle. ─ ahora mismo le encantaría tener apoyo, alguien que le hiciera sentir calmo. Lleno de seguridad, pero no... Wong también habia cambiado, christine ya no lo llamaba. Y ahora era 5 años mayor que el, bueno quizás nunca importó. Pero la soledad nunca le sento del todo bien. 

«Espero que tenga razón. —clint suspiró, nervioso y acalorado de lo que pasó. Dejó sola a Laura en la granja. Con una clara indicación. ─¡Ya no te acerques a mí! ─ Le había gritado, los niños ahora se alejaban. Y ya no existía la única persona en el mundo que conocía a fondo a su familia. »

─ Claro. Sin prisa y con cuidado. ─   
¿Que haría ahora? Dejarse llevar por una ¿rutina? Era complicado acercarse a alguien cerrado, pero si el doctor lo proponía el estaría calmo. Angustiado de que en verdad fuera algo muy malo. 

Y así, ambos se fueron. Se retiraron de la instante. Tan solo para preparar algunas minúsculas cosas, uno. Por su parte, debía tener ropa a la mano. Sus pertenecias mas vitales y la disponibilidad de dejarse llevar. Y el otro, tenia que arreglar el desastre de santuario que nunca antes le dio tiempo de limpiar.   
━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	5. Capítulo  5

Empezando el día, pues el anterior se fue volando. Barton ni siquiera pegó ojo, dejándole unas tremendas ojeras que ponían tenso a Strange. 

«Debería intentar dormir. —Le sugirió desde ayer. —El cansancio también puede propiciar visiones. » strange no lo entendía. El también habia estado en vela. Pensando, repasando los momentos vitales que se almacenaban en su mente. Tenía que volver a vivir la llegada a titán. El plan de starlord y el fracaso que ya tenía previsto. La entrega de la gema del tiempo le valía una reprenda después por faltar a sus propios principios. 

«Estaba.... —Se revolvió.— Equivocado. »   
Tony no lo merecía, en cambio no podía imaginar una repercusión peor si no cedía a tener que disuadirlo a un suicidio anticipado. Era en verdad cruel, pues al final de cuentas stark no parecía ser tan malcriado como su versacion. Era agradable, a manera que uno lo conocía. Pero obstinado y ciego. 

—Clint. Tu mala salud también se debería a... 

Entono, sutil a la insinuación de que quizás otro era el caso que tenía que tratar. Los malestares que el denotaba eran claros a descuidos, negligencias en el propio paciente. 

—¡No! No... Se atreva a decirlo.   
Barton aullo, trepidante a demostrar que no era posible. El nunca estaría tan enfermo como para alucinar. Las cosas que había visto, experimentado en carne propia eran reales. ¡El estaba seguro! Natasha le hablaba, como en los viejos tiempos. Serena y sin emoción, pero... Era ella, y nadie más. 

En sus ojos veía paz, una que él siempre quiso lograr al perdonarla. Darle otra oportunidad era parte de su alivio por ejercer unos años el oficio de asesino y ladrón. Pero, ella murió. Al lanzarse el sabía que él mismo no fue tan fuerte para aventarse en primer lugar. 

«Dejame ir. —Esa mirada. — ¿Ok?» ¡No! No estaba bien, ahora mismo estaba desahuciado. Enloquecido por un sentimiento aislante, reververando en contra de su buena razón. El creía que alma de natasha seguía a su lado. Hablando, diciéndole que estaba contento de mirar el resultado final. 

Pero en cambio el, sentía en las entrañas el salpullido de un agente externo a su mismísima alma. La gema, aquella que tocó con la incertidumbre de lo que pasó. Ni quisiera tuvo momento para darle sepultara decente al cadáver de su amada amiga. 

—He ido al doctor. Y nada, creía que podían ser secuelas. —; suspiró y se arremolino. 

—Ser... Agente durante muchos años deja afecciones, recuerdos que nadie quiere guardar. Y aún así, hay algo dentro que me carcome. —; Strange miraba expectante. La forma, aquella manera de vociferar las palabras tan desesperante, en definitiva le recordaba cuando el perdió "Eso" (las manos), su único orgullo que le hacía el vil hombre arrogante contra el que continuaba luchando. 

—Ya no puedo dormir sin mirarlos. Pietro, tony y nat. — todos muertos, solo dos le salvaron tan directo. Y el último, bueno salvó a el mundo entero. Pero el los veía, en esas extrañas formas uniformes dónde parecían palpables. 

«¡Inverosímil! —La mente grito. » cuando aún tenía su licencia, la capacidad y estaba en la cima de su mundo. Strange era igual, escéptico ante las cosas no materiales. Ante la magia, todo hecho realidad de la noche a la mañana. El era rápido para acumular datos, pero no le cabía. 

El vio las posibilidades, los millones de mundos donde hasta donde la más insignificante acción les obligaba a terminar en "derrota". ¡Solo una! Un mundo dónde todos regresan. Pues solo entonces, pensó que estaba "bien". 

—Imagino que es difícil. — Y sólo aquello podía acercarse un poco. Nadie más sentía lo mismo que otro, pero si podían ser compresivos. Empaticos ante la desgracia. Pues bien, el lo era ahora mismo. Mirándole de cerca, con una mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo. No tenía ni la menor de idea de que ocurría, o que veía. Pero estaría vigilando, observando. Eso si podía. 

—Los mismos doctores debemos superar la culpa cuándo jugamos con la muerte. — Le apretó el hombro y murmuró un delicado. — Pero, siempre tratamos de hacer al sufrimiento menos fuerte. 

Clint respiró, relajado el torso y ahora sí le miró calmado. Stephen era alto, rebasandole por escasos centímetros. El contacto era firme y cálido. Sintiendo una ola de buena fe. «Quisiera que lo viera. —Pensó decepcionado. »

El cuarto tenía limitada luz, se percibía sombrío. La ventana ancha con el extraño símbolo de agamotto les deja casi a oscuras. Pero no existía humedad, el aire era fresco aún pareciendo un cuarto en silencio, sagrado y conservado. 

—Disculpe. Creo que estoy muy desesperado. — Si se escuchara a sí mismo se daría pena. Pero la voz titubeante era un verdadero efecto de la degradación cognitiva. ¡En serio tenía que dormir! «Vamos barton. —Animado se recostó en el sillón. »

Strange se alivio, era complicado. Hace mucho que no ejercía su doctorado, ya tiempo relativo donde ni trataba con gente. ¿Cuánto? ¿Los 5 años que nunca vivió?

—Ancestral seguro estaría decepcionada. —; rebuscó papeles. Lanzó libros y se froto las sienes. 

—Tanto que protegí esa gema. Para que ahora no exista. — Sí, en definitiva lo estaban perturbando las remembranzas de todo. Desde que volvió, sacó al máximo su poder. Llevando a cada hechicero a lucha. Pero, se suponía que las otras gemas. Las prestadas (como el nombre lo indica) no tenían que creer un doble efecto. "Eso" había salido mal. 

"Las visiones suelen no estar acertadas, solo. Son imágenes esporádicas, a interpretación del espectador. Cada uno puede ver cosas distintas. Especulaciones inconformes y todo eso solo lleva al error. " —citando esto. Se convenció que nada estuvo a su alcance. El propuso y fue escuchado. Todo lo alterno le llevó a ver su colocación, los personajes alternos. Y ahora las consecuencias de jugar con la determinación del humano. 

«Si te lo hubiera dicho al inicio. —Tony, otra vez el. — ¿Habrías buscado otra forma? Más opción... »

Un resplandor predominó súbitamente, ¿Que diablos era? —Eso no debería ser posible ahora. — El color era ambar, refulgente y muy cercano. 

«El alma. — recordó lo antes leído. — ¿Acaso eso es? La gema más poderosa de todas. » Ni bien terminó de analizar su ubicación, cuando advirtió un arco. Pintado de rojo y con detalles tallados a mano. Muy parecido a... (Los torii de Japón) 

—¿Barton? — Le miraba por detrás, con el traje que llevó en la mañana. El agente se percibía perdido en una imaginación hermética a la suya. El lugar... Según recordaba de un libro con breve explicación al ser nemesis que se divido en las gemas. Podía ser el centro del alma. La división de la misma materialización del alma devorada de uno de sus portadores. 

—¿Que ves? Que hay ahí... — pregunto en posición a la defensiva. Podía refractar sus escudos con facilidad, pero a quién atacaría. Ahí y ahora ni tenía participación en la visión del adverso. 

¿Que hacer para que entrará en razón?...

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	6. Capítulo 6

Los párpados le pesaban, que al acostarse sobre la amplia suavidad de la almohada del barato sillón. Se durmió casi al instante, le era extraño dormir en casa ajena (más en esa temible situación) pero nunca fue participe a estar muy cómodo entre ambiente de ajenos. Sin embargo, y con un poco de culpa por tener que obligar a otro a cargar con su sentimentalismo. Se llevo a la profunda resolución de que tenía que mantenerse profesional. Seguro de que su estado mejoraría con el pasar de los días. Strange era agradable, a un grado en que se le complicó creer que trataba con un anterior neurocirujano. 

«Su carácter y esa forma de hablar... —Carraspeo apeado en sí mismo. —No es típico en los doctores. » Y es que antes había tratado esporádicamente con uno. Un cardiólogo muy pretencioso que le indicó que tuviera cuidado con su ya casi senil corazón. 

Y dormito, pensando en el olor de las rosas rojas. Las cuales le recordaban a muchas situaciones dolorosas en su vida. Las espinas podrían representarse como las dificultades que logró pasar, y la raíz profunda. La razón por la que seguía siendo estresante el tener que olvidar de un día a otro 5 años de tortura. Sin familia, sin respuestas a los sucesos en el mundo. Y con una sed de venganza al tope, que se derramó en los cadáveres de sus victimas injustifacadas. 

«No me des falsas esperanzas. — recordó el rostro y la calidez de la mano. » natasha lo encontró, aún cuando haciendo hasta lo imposible. Se ocultó, no buscó a sus antiguos amigos, pues estaba seguro que su destino fue el mismo. —No hay nadie. Ya nadie... — Y las palabras sin decir se acumularon. El recorrió cada día la granja, entusiasmado de que todo fuera una mal broma por parte de su esposa. Podía ser, más en cambio todo terminó cuando se entero mediáticamente por que las personas escaseaban, lloraban y intentaban reconstruir una vida ya en falla. 

—No sabes como te extrañe Laura. — aquella ocasión, en que por fin le veía al rostro. Sin cambiar, sin envejecer. Sus ojos eran los mismos del día en el que se fue. Pero, el salto en el tiempo los tenía a todos turbados. El, padre de familia. Pasó 5 dolorosos años en soledad; y ahora vivía con un vacío sin llenar. 

"¿Que ves? ¿Me escuchas?" La voz le era lejana, distinta y con bajos tonos agudos. No de mujer, de un hombre angustiado. Recordaba, cosas sin sentido ni dirección. 

La granja, su viaje por todo el mundo en busca de matar. De sanar, la lucha con los demás. El funeral, y sus ya muy antiguos años en el circo junto a un hermano desaparecido. 

—Cooper... — Su hijo mayor, a quién casi no dedicó tiempo cuando retomó algunas misiones especiales en shield. Le acordonaba el corazón de una amargura indescriptible. 

—Perdón... —; Pero de que te disculpas. — La mano de el se poso delicadamente. Estaba llamándole con insistencia, pero solo lograba pensar en la tortura que conllevó su sola vida. 

—De nada. Supongo. — mentía, tan diáfano que hasta Strange se percató. — Es real. ¿No? Parece una especie de limbo. «Quizás el centro de un alma.» 

Asintió, con pesar de ver algo que no le agradara. Escuchó de nuevo la voz del guardián en vormir. —La gema es inteligente. — ; y si que lo era.

El creía que sería tan fácil, estaba en compañía. El tiempo siempre le fue complejo de entender, y con eso. El hecho de regresar a un lugar dónde la voz de su hija fuera nuevamente fresca, le dio motivación. Al menos sabía que si queria morir lo haría por ellos. 

—No mientas clint... — pidió con afabilidad. «Bueno. Si es real.» Y aún con todas las pruebas frente suyo. No quería dejarse influenciar por el fulgor que en el ambiente mismo se precipitaba en un lugar creado por su contrario. Las gemas le causaban un malestar, contrario a lo que sentía cuando usaba la del tiempo. Aquella parecía tener vida propia, sentimientos de por medio. Y eso no le entraba en la cabeza. 

—No estoy seguro. — comenzó a meditar. Pasando revisión instantánea a lo poco que le contaron los restantes Vengadores. «Cada uno fue en esos exactos minutos a un lugar en el pasado para traer las gemas de nuevo. —Entonces... »

¿A clint le tocó hallar la del alma? ¿No? Por eso ahora se le complicaba dejarlo ir. Esa gema siempre tuvo algo especial, algo culminante digno de estudiar. Pero... ¿Que era? Debía investigar más, pero el único libro que ilustraba los hechos cósmicos tenía dificultad de lectura. El conocía de antemano los hechos históricos de cada ente sobrenatural y casi divino. Era su pleno trabajo resguardar a su propio mundo de las cosas inexplicables. 

—Pero creo recordar que la gema del alma tiene una característica particular... — ; al breve descuido en sus pensamientos. No advirtió las imágenes aún difuminadas en la alta entrada. 

«¿Tony? — oh no. » Por qué justo él. No comprendía que le llevaba a todos a sentir culpa. Una inexplicable razón para no dejarlo ir. Quizás, al final tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Un propósito que no cumplió. 

—Ya lo creo. — clint respondió; — Cuando la toque por primera vez. No dejaba de pensar en que mi deber era levarla a nuestro mundo. Tenía que... 

Aún detrás, se percibía los tonos en su voz angustiosos. Llenos de desconcierto, clint cambiaba de un hombre confiado y alegre por sobre todo. A uno lleno de resentimiento. 

—Lo raro es que por primera vez no sé como explicar lo que sucede. — ; el rubio oía, pero no entendía. ¿Había rabia o solo ensimismamiento? 

—Ahora te creó... — ; al decir esto, apreto con hincapié en su hombro. Necesitaba verlo, ahondar en el reflejo de sus ojos.   
— Te creo clint. No dudé. — En efecto no lo hizo. Pero tenía razones de más para ser esquivo. — Solo que... 

El lugar era hinospito, en el sentido recto de ser extremadamente acogedor. Pero entonces eso se debía a... —El lugar dentro refleja el alma del portador. — La idea le flasheo constante. 

—Sí éste lugar es así... Quizás tenga que admitir que tienes un alma admirable. — su trato era inflexible.. 

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno. Una vez guardé una parte sobre la explicación de nemesis. Y...   
Citando breve le explicó todo desde el inicio. El ser, lo que esté realizó al sentir que era necesario. Y los largos años después dónde cualquier ser apto usaba cada gema para un propósito distinto. 

—Si es la gema del alma. Que es algo seguro. (De acuerdo a lo que sé, e incluso tu sientes) — ; Sólo tenemos que... Explorar las posibilidades de su... Aún uso. 

No estando seguro, se atrevía entrar en esos lugares donde jugar con fuego. Podría traer quemaduras muy permanentes. ¿Pero que más hacer? El mismo incrementaba la creencia de que era real. Y de qué, algo así no tenía cabida en esa línea temporal. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	7. (´∀｀)♡

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El comprobarlo les dejó helados, el poder de convencimiento en el humano daba maravillosos resultados sobre la facultad de clint para refractar el espacio en una serie de luces tenues y colores vivaces. Recuerdos propios eran hallanados por la intrusión que en ese instante representaba strange. Y no por eso sintió mayor paz. Tenía algo claro; la gema le llamaba, le decía una serie de susurros inexplicables. En lenguas antiguas, desconocidas aún para su extenso conocimiento. 

—Asi.... ¿esta bien? —aún al lado de un mago por demás competente. Reconoció que nadie le daría una razón objetiva de la situación. Era magia, sí. Pero olvidó que el encanto de esto mismo radica en el no poder explicarlo. 

Strange asintió, no sin mostrar las facciones afligidas. Y dentro algo le cuestiono. —Tú sabías lo que podía pasar y aún así lo hiciste. ¿Había otra manera? — Un color carmesí y luego negro azabache. — ¡Verdad! Todo tiene más de una opción. 

«No... No es así. No lo fue así. —miró a clint una vez más. Estremeciendose. » la lógica le pedía respuestas, el alivio de saber que siempre estuvo bien el camino que eligió. Y sin embargo, le embargó la amargura de cargar sobre sus hombros la muerte de la persona más brillante de su tiempo. 

—Creo que sí... Pero, no sabría decir que lo ocasiona. — Al fin respondió ante una cara en espera. El remordimiento no tenía porque atormentar en momentos donde necesitaba de lucidez. Pensar no solo con mente, sino también con el corazón. Pero, eso le ponía nuevamente mal. 

—Yo menos. Pero, aún percibo el dolor de batalla. — era sincero, clavando los ojos en el deforme suelo nácar bajo su mismo peso. ¿Necesitaba una explicación? O, simplemente no la quería. ¿Con eso era suficiente para instar que no estaba loco? ¿Le habría creído de verdad o, seguía en una alucinación? 

Y fue abrazado por detrás, de la forma más calida y franca que jamás advirtió. Era la altura lo que le ayudaba a su contrario a enganchar ambos brazos y pasarlos por delante febrilmente. Tan sutil y compasivo le pareció el tacto, que tembló por un largo instante. 

¿Porque se sentía débil? Insignificante al lado de un hombre tan capaz y calmo como lo era stephen. En cambio, temía que el otro le viera tan incompetente para manejar un poder como tal. 

—Sí te sirve de consuelo... No es una alucinación. — pasó una mano por la frente del más bajo y la palpó con parsimonia. Como una madre revisa a un hijo con fiebre, comprobando que la temperatura no se ha elevado. Así strange le acariaba ocultamente preocupado. Nada tenía sentido, en el camino que habia cruzado aún sin estar realmente presente.   
¿Entonces por qué sentía tanta responsabilidad?

—Eso quiere decir que cuando esto desaparezca. Usted me seguirá creyendo. — pregunto, tan turbado como desde el primer momento en que la anormalidad se presentó. Acaso, su perfil tan bajo lo hacía objetivo de ésta clase de efecto secundario. Solo la tocó una vez, la gema apareció sobre su mano cuándo natasha cayó. Pero, parecía que las secuelas le seguirán perseguiendo aun en tiempos de paz. 

—Así es. — Y al responder todo cambió, el lugar se esfumaba, como una máquina al triturar. El ya acostumbrado, cerró los ojos decididamente. Apretando por mero instinto las clavículas de su compañero. Los nervios le eran engañosos en situaciones así. 

Al parar, nadie podía adivinar que su paradero fuera nuevamente la habitación, donde ambos se hallaban desde la mañana. El amanecer seguía rebosante sobre su gran vebtaba. Y en cambio, algo dentro de si cambió. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, algo que de verdad le ayudará a dejar el asunto de thanos detrás. Olvidar era anestésico, pero el tener que tratar con este caso en particular. Reabría cada minúscula cicatriz, cada minúsculo error que dejó pasar por alto. 

Y le miró, dormido y consternado. Por que en efecto, el único creador de tan real ilusión seguía en un trance por cansancio. Pero, ahora ya no negaría la problemática.   
—Por qué tu. Clint... — susurró, para ni despertar al dormilón recargado sobre la esquina del sillón. Con una expresión contraída por el espantó que implicaba cargar con tal poder. Y, denoto en sus mismas palabras que sentía suficiente confianza como para no llamarlo todo el tiempo tan formal. Barton era un apellido extraño de escuchar, pero el nombre le era fácil de recordar.   
﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀﹀


	8. Chapter 8

—Esta bien. — La dulce voz de natasha sonaba a lo lejos. En cambio el, tenía los ojos tan fijos en el techo. Ya al fin estaba lo suficiente despierto para contemplar los colores de la madera, unos con rugosa textura y otros con polillas arremolinadas sobre diminutos orificios; que muy bien sabía entraban las gotas durante la densa lluvia. 

Y suspirando pesadamente, acató a los pensamientos en su corazón y dijo en voz alta un rugoso. —No, no lo está. — solo decir eso le hizo sentir unos cuantos dolores de cabeza. Unas chispas brotando sobre sus sienes. Como si la electricidad se le estuviera acumulando continuamente. 

—Lo estará para ambos. — La voz le devolvió la resolución presurosa, pero sin hacerlo sentir realmente en consuelo. Bien; esperaba con todo el cuerpo que eso fuera así. Y además, recordaba las promesas que entre ambos se hicieron algún día, cuando ella todavía vivía y el aún no se perdía entre una nueva familia. Si, la amaba y por eso le seguía ardiendo hasta el fondo haberla perdido.

—No te deberías esforzar. 

Strange en cambio, como su centinela. Sentía la necesidad continúa de no dejar pasar nada, ni un sobresalto. Mucho menos la melancolía que los recuerdos traían; ya con el libro de Historia sobre su regazo. Miraba a su paciente con cierta adoración; ahora el era el estudio más extenuante y fascinante que encontraba a su alcance. 

—Buenos días. —; «supongo» saludó con un dejó de pereza, con los ojos más claros y las articulaciones tensadas. No fue una buena posición, en cambio. Conocía bien la forma de estirar el cuerpo y quitarse tal ensueño. Veía, aquella barba tan perfecta, con sus toques tan masculinos que. Mirándole hacia arriba, distinguía una sensación de tranquilidad. 

—Buenas, clint. Aún recuerdas todo lo que pasó ayer. — La pregunta le impresionó a barton, sin embargo. Suponía que en efecto; durmió tanto que ya las ojeras en los ojos ya ni brillaban. 

Él negó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado sobre la superficie que ahora percibía tan suave y con pliegues.   
—En realidad sí, pero no quiero recordarlo. — tal sinceridad era chistosa. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa muy acentuada. 

—Quieres desayunar. — Si bien la preocupación de ambos radicaba en las observaciones continuas del estado de salud del arquero. Ahora las cuestiones banales y cotidianas le eran agradables a stephen. Quién; nunca antes en la vida tuvo tal acompañamiento. Tan cerca, y con tantos motivos para tenerlo sobre sus piernas y leer de soslayo el libro que tango buscaba. 

—Sí, pero... No creía que alguien como usted me lo ofreciera. 

—Sin estos ya casi que...«Entorno los ojos y acarició su barba pensativo. » Con hoy 4 días. Eso me hubiera parecido ofensivo. — Oh sí, el siendo sincero y observativo, suponía que tipos como stephen eran arrogantes, cerrados de mente y despotos con las personas que trataban; mucho, mucho más con sus visitantes e invitados. 

—Usted es un médico especial. — clint sonrío, apacible de advertir la calidez que emitía la almohada que ya ha conciencia reconocía como el regazo del otro hombre. Era agradable a tal escala que le arrullaba. 

—Lo era. Ya te dije que lo deje. — decía, con la tonalidad en el rostro sumo melancólico. Amaba aquello, el dinero; su fama y fortuna le eran maravillosos. Pero la magia y todo lo que conllevó era grandioso, insuperable. Pero nunca igual a lo que una vez fue y sintió. 

Clint se sintió ahora mal, pero las razones le eran entrañables. No sentía que fuera algo mal dicho, sino la empatia en su yo; concordó con el sentir de pérdida. El perdió mucho: personas, amigos, familiares. Y hasta amores, pero sentía que en stephen podía ser igual o hasta peor. Por lo que se levantó rápido, tentado a abrazarse de su acompañante y hacerlo confortar por su mal paso. 

—Lamento lo que.... - — quizás fue el impulso, quizás algo más. Una broma o algo que hasta mucho después no lograría como interpretar. Pero el sentimiento era enloquecedor. La bruma frente a sus ojos; la pesada capa de vaho entre sus labios unificados lo entorpeció. ¿Es real? 

Strange lo besaba con calma, primero poniendo sus tersos labios sobre los suyos. Y es que, quería lamentar su mal dicho, quería hacerle saber que muy lejos de tenerle aprecio por lo que sentía. Quería concordar con lo que ambos hacían; su investigación conjunta les llevó a varias conclusiones. Su colaboración les revelaba cada día más, una parte que a ningún otro pudieran compartir con facilidad. Era distinto, y sin embargo se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas. Tan avergonzado estuvo al inicio, que no cerró los ojos. Le miró temblando, paseando esas manos tan expertas suyas sobre sus hombros, esperando separarlo con un leve despecho. Pero no, ni de eso habia sido capaz. Pues en realidad le gustaba percibirlo tan cerca, tan latente. Que la sola idea de mirarlo distante los días que le seguían a ese. Se le especularon increíblemente terribles. 

—No... No lo lamentes. — dijo strange. Y jadeando tan leve, palpó con sus manos inquietas aquel cintura cubierta con el ceñidor de barton. Pues no tenía muchas ropas que usar ahora, más que las de combate o de agencia. «Solo... Nunca imaginé tener compañía así. ... —Respiró hondo. — No sé ni porque lo hice. Pero... » quería expresaroo fácilmente, con un simple. "No sé que me pasó" pero la emoción acumulada le ponía lento y con lenta pulcritud el otro se adelantó. 

—En realidad me gusto. Si, demasiado. — Los latidos acompasados de clint eran modificantes, todo su cuerpo respondía en abrupta forma. Sus manos, lejos de estará nerviosas y descoordinadas; temblaban con más velocidad, denotando un sudor de lo tan acalorado que un simple beso le había dejado. 

«En serio. —Stephen se preguntó extrañamente emocionado. » Y al término del febril respiró, concluyó en una simple trivialidad. "Dejarse llevar" así, no respondió a la clara sinceridad que el otro mostraba. Al menos no con palabras, pues cuando vio la oportunidad. Apoyó su peso entero sobre su mano, y mandó al lindo rubio a reposar acostado sobre el sofá. 

Ahora que le tenía abajo, le admiraba. Le observaba el ritmo alocado y esas inesperadas ganas de dominar. Mandar sobre un ser más inferior y expresar con la mirada cada intención guardada. 

«Le doy mi permiso stephen. —clint declaró con un chistoso mohín sobre su rostro. » preparado, carente de antemano. Se arremolino en sensaciones nuevas, raras e hinospitas respecto a esto. Lo que pasaba, y como es que siendo ambos así, lo permitían con tanta imperancia. 

«Oh vamos clint. —Jadeante, se deshizo del libro que tenía por ahí y de la duda en su mente sobre seguir. » Y se agachó, con destreza y las ganas acumuladas (de quién sabe dónde) a besar primero de pico el cuello del otro. Con dejos húmedos; y manos resueltas a explorar los lugares poco vistados hasta por el propio usuario. 

«Ngh... » clint se contuvo de sonar tan necesitado, o hasta excitado. No era fácil que el se pusiera tan duro, pero el simple roce de sus carnosos labios sobre la superficie de su piel, le erizaban todo de arriba abajo. Por otro lado, stephen strange ya conocía con anterioridad las zonas más sensibles, incluso en un humano tan particular como lo era clint. Era simple ahora; lamer y jugar con temerosida ahí. 

—U-usted.... Cree que esto active la gema de algún modo. — loco por la embriaguez, pero no poco cuerdo. Se le vino de repente aquella increpancia exacerbada. Y sí... ¿Algo así detonada los poderes que le sujetaban a la gema? Y sí... ¿Le cachaban en tan indecoroso situación? Aún sin fueran ilusiones, no negaría la pena que se sentiría al encontrarse tan sumido en sus arrebatos de placer. 

«No seas un aguafiestas. —stephen pensó. — Que de malo tendría hallar una forma diferente para todo esto. »

Y prosiguió, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el minúsculo espacio que el sillón ofrecía, desabrochando con premura el traje ceñido de barton; paseando sus manos cicatrizadas por el esbelto abdomen de este. Desnudandolo con minuciosidad, pero sin el menor rastro de paciencia. Quería ver que tan mal podrían ser sus heridas, comparar así las suyas con las contrarias. Y por otra, descubrir aún otros secretos que el agente no le contaba entre estrepitosos sueños o al desatar la magia inexplicable de la gema del alma. 

— Yo creo que has tenido un vida un tanto dura. — confesó, cuando alfin halló el traje por su completo en el suelo, y las ropas restantes desapareciendo con un simple chasquear. 

«Así es. —Esquivando la mirada ajena, ni se atrevió a contestar. » pero conocía ya muy bien aquella inhibición repentina. El hecho de sentirse tan indefenso; tan débil y con su desnudez tan erótica. Que muy bien pudo imaginarse en una mera revisión médica. 

—Ya habías tenido relaciones antes. ¿Verdad? — stephen denotaba que ya por aquella edad. No debía ser nada extraño que ambos no tuvieran castidad. El al menos podía asegurar que nunca se acostó antes con otro chico, sin embargo. Conocía la forma de hacerlo sin lastimar, y aún en esa calentura suya se podía controlar. 

Asintió, con un ánimo alborotado; que no percató entre aquellas andanzas. La observación más que intensa del médico hacía su ingle y las partes más blandas que a nadie habia dejado tocar. —Pero nunca me ofrecieron ser el pasivo. — confesó, no sin antes canalizar su vergüenza y el ligero libido que aun tenía consigo. 

—Entonces. Contará como nuestra primera vez. — Y sí, clint se estremeció de nueva cuenta en aquella declaración tan segura. Tan ardiente con esa voz ronca por el deseo y tan sedienta de hacerlo sucumbir entre gemidos en el sillon. Que olvido de quién se trataba, de que hacían y porque la sola idea le insitaba en su fuera interno. Pasiones que hasta ahora reconoció. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


	9. Chapter 9

La sola sensación de calidez en su pecho era vana, ahora estaba más lejos de lo que esperaba. Pero... ¿En que diablos pensaba? Cuál hubiera sido aquel pronóstico que pudiendo prever, no le llevaría ha este mismo camino. Y ahora, abrazado contra su temeroso pecho, oía la respiración de un arquero consternada. 

—Estás despierto. — Su voz sono, ronca aún y con un gran ímpetu de depositar un suave beso sobre su frente. Justo en el lugar dónde la leves marcas de angustia se hacían remarcar aún más. Hace horas que estaba despierto, claro. Contando con la percepción de que ahora mismo era de madrugada. Y que él mismo tenía que resignarse a dormir. Al menos hasta que pudiera hallar algún tipo de consuelo. Seguía pensando, ahondando en la intriga que se cernía por todo su corazón. 

«En verdad no sé que hacer.» De nuevo percibía aquel lugar. Vacío, tan vacío de principio a fin que podría asegurar que temió perderse. El lugar; —aún desconocido para el. — ahora resurgía. Asestándole carga emocional indesable. 

El cuerpo, cálido y junto de él. Solo dio un pequeño indicio de que clint seguía en un profundo hoyo ya bastante hondo. Al fin, aquel logró dormir. Librándole de mucha preocupación por verlo tan indefenso y en una postura contraria a la que. En otra caso, le hubiera gustado percibir en él. 

Y salió de la cama, impulsado por unas extrañas ansias de buscar. Libros, o cualquier información bienvenida para dilucidar soluciones. Opciones, futuros casos para batallar con la ahora irrupción de una gema. Y para mayor colmo, la del alma. 

Al caminar, rápido. Y tan deprisa, tropezó con una estantería, de aquellas que nada malo guardaban. Por el suelo, siendo precisos. Se asomó una curiosa y sencilla tapa. De colores ébano, empastado en una serie de colores acre. «Hmp. » respiró, pues aquello le había golpeado tan fuerte el dedo más pequeño. Que ahora sentía un dolor perdurero. Agobiante al avanzar, y con un dejo de inferencia. Tomó aquel, solo para dejarlo en el mismo lugar de donde habia caído. 

Al notar el título, un extraño click se profundizó en la coraza del corazón. "Mitología" decía aquel. Pero en cambio, la simpleza y causalidad del asunto. Desconcertante; al momento le dejó. Pensando en otras formas, en libros aún sin conocer y de índole prohibida inclusive para el. 

—Oh. Te levantaste.   
Vocifero, extrañamente alegre. Le veia renovado. 

—Escuche un ruido y vine a ver que todo estuviera bien—. Dijo; acercándose. Mirándole, primero la barba desordenada. Luego los ojos aún adormilados por la hora exacta. Le besó, dejando un simple beso sobre sus hinchados labios, clint le tocó las mejillas anormalmente embelesado. 

—Nada de que preocuparse barton. 

De nuevo, el tono profesional que a veces hastiada a sus amigos. Pero al ver a barton no vislumbró repudio. Sigo mirando sus ojos brillantes como en el momento en que se vino dentro. Hondo y lento. 

—Imagino. Que tenías ganas de leer.   
Clint miró por lo bajo, libros abandonados hace tiempo seguían ahí. Aún si stephen lo negaba, el quería una solución. Pese a su repentina atracción por el hechicero supremo. Extraño, no era lo que buscando pero halló cariño. Una satisfacción al estar a su lado, tan de repente que su cabeza en vez de dar vueltas. Solo lo aceptó. Aún si stephen disfrutó de un rato, de su constante debilidad. Bueno, en realidad nunca imagino que también le quería. No, lo más seguro era el principio de un engaño, otra vez la gema de jugaba una mala pasada. 

—Si. Un poco. 

—Y de que era el libro que recién metiste.  
¡Oh no! Le había visto en el acto. Stephen respiró. Sacándolo solo para ahorrarse las explicaciones banales. Enseñó pues una página, "mitología griega" —Le leyó. 

—Mitología griega. De hecho, más que una sección de conjuros. Se centra en las leyendas antiguas. Mucho antes de la llegada de los celtas a las galias. 

—Ahora que lo dices. Recuerdo algo—. Carraspeo y se puso firme. Sereno, retomando. 

Strange alzó una ceja esperando. 

—Cuando fuimos a Vormir. Natasha y yo. En aquel planeta con un enorme desierto, el guardián mencionó una maldición. Su búsqueda por una gema le transportó ahí. Pero, estoy seguro que cuando desperté. La gema brilló, tanto como lo hace cuando se presentan las visiones. 

Sospechoso, strange pasó una mano a su barbilla. Recordando, en efecto. El constante esplendor que les iluminaba el sendero hacía la vista de cosas que ya no existían. Natasha, Tony. Y hasta inlcuso él, ver sin tocar a lo lejos a Ancestral. Y, queriendo no hacer algo que le mostrara al adverso aflicción. Le acarició la cabeza; como a un perro a decir verdad. Pero con tanto aprecio, que después de tantos años "muerto" tembló ante la idea de verse tan profundamente conectado con otro hombre. Más que nada hombre, pues aún sin decirlo. Era escrupuloso. 

—Mucho se decía que las gemas tiempo atrás solo podían ser manipuladas por seres. Uhm, demasiados poderosos. Desconozco, aún ante esto. Sí, para la del alma se aplica ese mismo ultimatum. Pero, eres mucho más de lo que aparentas—. Sonrió. 

Clint, quién hasta entonces había pasado por cosas que a nadie le deseaba. Incluso muerte y traición de familia. Desaparición, desespero. Desilusión, se conformaba con este acompañante. El sabía sin embargo, que podía ser solo un juego. Un experimento que, un mago tan absoluto de su clase pudiera hacerlo pasar como repentino interés. 

—Eso podría tomarse como cumplido—. Preguntó. 

—Tomalo como quieras. 

Encogiéndose de hombros, miró absorto sus labios. Rosas y con el delineado de algo extravagante. 

—Lo tomaré como una invitación para regresar a la cama. 

«Oh. —Entendió la indirecta. Besando primero sutil su frente. » Y luego pasando a rozar sus tibias manos por sus delegados cabellos rubios torna castaños. 

No era momento, en realidad sí. Pero dentro, muy dentro. Stephen sabía que su dirección se desviaba, no al sentido en que uno pudiera tomarlo profesional. Sino al ámbito donde los límites de inmoralidad laboral le tacharian de depravado, y el mismo también se preocupaba. Sabiendo desde siempre que su tinte don Juan solo aplicaba a mujeres. El tener un hombre entre sus brazos, jadeando. Era algo que ni en la batalla contra thanos hubiera visualizado. No lo creía, aún tomando con ahínco el mentón de clint para compenetrarse de lleno en su corazón. 

«Stephen. —Gimio» no soportó más. Se lo llevó directo a su lugar escondido. A una parte dentro de si mismo que se guiaba con la bondad que el otro reflejó en el lugar dentro de un "alma". 

Amanecía cuando ambos se mantuvieron ligados por una mano. Respirando tranquila, íntima y "amorosamente". 

━━━━━━ ✧❃✧━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> He publicado mis obras en wattpad. Como mukuro25 y en amor yaoi. Por si me gustan seguir.


End file.
